Young love at first sight
by Sophierachel24
Summary: I have loved Carol and David being back together in Eastenders so I thought I would attempt my first fanfic. I love it when Carol and David talk about their past and how they felt about each other when they were 14 resulting in Bianca. This story will explore how their romance blossomed and was nearly torn apart by their families.
1. Chapter 1

**How Carol and David met?**

**Young love at first sight**

**I have loved Carol and David being back together in Eastenders so I thought I would attempt my first fanfic. I love it when Carol and David talk about their past and how they felt about each other when they were 14 resulting in Bianca. I thought I would attempt to write my version of how they met and fell in love based on brief references they have made about their past. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm autumn evening of 1976 in Walford. A young Carol Branning was strolling home from school joking around with her mates and gossiping about boys and a party they were going to that night. Carol was a striking and confident young girl with great prospects. She was obviously the prettiest amongst all the others but was tinged with a distinct vulnerability underneath her charismatic and strong exterior.

"Tonight is going to be immense. Drink, classic tunes and of course fit lads. Carol, are you excited?" said Gemma who was Carol's best mate

"Yeah it's going to be amazing. I love dancing and hopefully we''ll have a laugh with a few lads if you know what I mean" winked Carol

"Carol you dark horse. Who have you got your eyes on?" questioned Gemma

"No one, I just want to have fun and let my hair down and forget about school and my mental family and just have a laugh"

"Well let's get a move on we don't want to be late. Oh and here let's have a few shots before we go eh and get this party started" roared Gemma

Carol slipped into this short floral dress which real brought about the twinkle in her eye. She applied a small bit of make-up which emphasized her features and displayed her true beauty. Carol and Gemma were now tipsy and slowly crept downstairs sneaking passed Carol's parents and brothers who were in the living room and made a bolt for the door. Gemma and Carol staggered towards this house surrounded by teenagers with music roaring out. Carol was a small 14 year old girl who definitely stood out amongst the crowd of 14 and 15 year olds at the party. Carol and Gemma staggered in giggling and met up with a few other mates from school. The girls were extremely tipsy and Carol had the biggest smile on her face

"Let's dance Gem, I love this song" shouted Carol as she pulled Gemma to the middle of the room

"Carol you are so wasted tonight is going be a night to remember" smiled Gemma

In the corner of the room stood David a tall boy with dark hair who was captivated by Carol dancing and took an instant liking to her. The good looking tall 14 year old David stared at Carol constantly for the next half an hour and finally began to approach her.

"Hello gorgeous. Fancy a dance?" proposed David

"David Wicks finally we meet, yeah okay why not?" Carol confidently responded

"Carol Branning isn't it. You are looking absolutely stunning tonight I must say" Charmed David

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" Carol said trying not to blush

"Is that all, can't you stretch to handsome" smiled David

Carol smiled up towards him and their thoughts were lost in each other's eyes. They danced together for the next hour or so barely loosing eye contact. It was obvious to anyone there was a spark between these two young teens. This was the beginning of something special that was deep that touched both of their hearts as in that moment they both felt knots developing in their stomachs and began to tremble at each other's touch. As they moved closer together they fell into a passionate embrace which let out all the hunger they had developed for each other since they had met just an hour ago. Several moments later they were broken apart as some lad came rushing in.

"We've got to get hour of here everyone as the old biddy next door has phoned the old bill and they might do us for underage drinking if we get caught". Shouted the young lad

David turned to Carol and whispered "Let's get out of here Carol and go for a walk somewhere quiet where we can talk"

Carol looked up at him and nodded forgetting all about Gemma as she sloped off holding David's hand as they calmly walked away from the wrecked house and wasted teenagers that surrounded it. Carol and David walked along the road silently for five minutes catching glimpses of each other's smiles. David finally broke the silence

"You know Carol you have the most beautiful eyes. I can't believe we've only just properly met tonight." Said David

"I know you David; you're always in trouble at school breaking the rules. It's what has always intrigued me about you" responded Carol

"Are you intrigued by me then? I never realised how pretty you were Carol" claimed David charmingly

"You really know how to charm the girls don't you". Questioned Carol

Before David could respond Carol's confidence shone through as she quickly said "You don't have to charm me David, I know exactly what you are after"

This shocked David as he never expected that response and therefore had no idea what to say so he followed his heart and said "Carol I really like you and just want to be with you and get to know you. I've never felt like this before and I don't want to spoil it by treating you like any other girl because you are not just any other girl, I think you're the one"

Carol was taken away by David honesty and genuine sentiment to what he had just said. She immediately cuddled him and they sat down by the canal for another hour just chatting and smiling as they talked and opened up about their families and their lives and learnt a lot about each other which neither of them had ever told anyone about before. Carol and David suddenly looked up and smiled at each other at the same point and in a moment of pure love they released all their feelings and found themselves making love by the canal. As David walked Carol home they both knew they had ignited a teenage romance that would change them both forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Carol was getting ready for school straightening her tie and taking special care of how she looked as she was keen to impress David even though he made her feel beautiful however she looked. Carol tiptoed downstairs hoping to leave before anyone saw her but was caught by older brother Derek who dragged her into the kitchen.

"Morning Carol darling you look lovely today. Are you ready for school this morning? Asked Reenie Carol's mum caringly

"Haven't you got some explaining to do Carol" questioned Derek

"What do you mean?" Carol innocently responded

"Like where you sneaked off to last night and why that toe rag David Wicks brought you back at 10:30pm" Derek angrily asked

"It's none of your business" Carol answered back

"Stay away from him Carol he's no good I should know I hate the little git. He's a slime ball and your better than that Carol. I'll be having words if I catch you near him again" warned Derek

"It's my life Derek and I will see who I want when I want. I really like David and if you touch him I'll run away. Just stay out of by business Derek". Responded Carol angrily as she rushed out of the door leaving Derek tinged with rage at Carol's defiance

As Carol approached Walford high school gates she found herself shaking and plagued with fear about facing the consequences of her actions the night before. Gemma approached Carol and gave her hug as they normally would when meeting at school.

"You okay Carol? Thanks for ditching me last night. Don't worry I got home safe. So what happened with you and David Wicks?" Gemma asked nosily

"Nothing much we just talked. Gem I think I really like him" Carol responded nervously

"Aww that's so cute Carol, he's single but he is a bit of a bad boy. Let's go and say hello to him" Gemma said eagerly

"No Gem you know I don't like a fuss. It concerns me and David and no one else" Carol said sternly

"Carol its David Wicks he's a cocky jack the lad he will have told everyone about you and him" Gemma responded

The school bell rang and everyone gathered in the classroom for their first lesson. Carol and David happened to be in their first lesson together. David couldn't take his eyes off Carol and she couldn't stop doodling over her work like a typical school girl with a crush. David eventually got so fed up he began making paper aeroplanes and throwing them at Carol who believed it to be some idiot boys at the back of the class. Carol lost her temper and shouted at the boys resulting in her being sent to detention along with David who immediately confessed. As they were walking down the corridor David pulled Carol aside and kissed her passionately

"I've been dying to do that all morning" whispered David to a smitten Carol

"Me too" Carol giggled

"Come on let's go" said David

"What we can't we've got to go to detention" responded a worried Carol

"Don't worry I'll take the blame. You know you want to" said David cheekily

Carol smiled and they ran out of school together. They walked down the high street holding hands laughing and joking learning more and more about each other and how they felt. They entered into a side street café which had an old duke box in the corner and ashtrays all over the tables. Carol sat down at a corner table as David bought them two coffees and an ice bun to share. He then went to the duke box and put Elton John and Kiki Dee's 'Don't go breaking my heart' on which they had both said they loved earlier. David and Carol once again just sat together staring at each other falling further in love.

"David?" Carol questioned

"yes darling" he said stroking her cheek

"Do you love me?" she asked nervously

"I adore you which is why I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend?" he asked her confidently as he handed her a heart shaped locket which had a picture of them either side of it. Carol gazed up shocked

"I made it last night; the locket was my mum's, the only nice bit of jewellery she had" joked David

"You must know my mum" assumed David

"Yes of course I'll be your girlfriend David" Carol said overjoyed as they both shared another passionate kiss

"I love kissing you" whispered David charmingly making Carol blush

He then put the locket around Carol's neck and she sat on his laps and the pair fell back into another passionate kiss. Carol than attempted to get David to open up to her about his mum as he obviously had mixed emotions about her.

"Do you not get on with your mum then?" she asked

"Trust me Carol you really don't want to go there. My mum has never given a dam about me." He said frustrated

"Talk to me David, I can tell you love her" Carol said caringly

"Everyone knows who Pat Wicks is and I've had to grow up as her son. I want to hate her but I can't. She's my mum and I just can't cope with how she is. No wonder I'm no good" David said emotionally

"There is nothing wrong with you" carol assured him as she cradled his head against her chest comforting him. It was at that moment they both realised they understood each other and could read each other's thoughts. They sat there for several minutes just cuddling each other with pure love until David broke their embrace.

"Do you want come back to mine?" David charmingly asked Carol

"What? We are bunking off school we can't go to yours we'll get caught and be in so much trouble" Carol said sternly

"No one's home, we could be all alone and make it more special than by a dirty canal this time" he said knowing he was pushing it. Carol felt like she should slap him for being too forward towards her but she couldn't deny how she felt about him and shocked him by grabbing her bag kissing him and saying "let's go". They both ran out of the café together laughing and cuddling each other down the street. The café owner looked on at them and couldn't help but smile at seeing to teenage sweetheart's blossoming romance.

Back at David's Carol and David were already upstairs hastily ripping each other's clothes off and making love. They were so young yet to them it felt so right and made them realise it's not how old your are; it's how you feel. Carol and David affectionately cuddled in David's single bed knowing exactly how far they'd gone and this would stick with them forever. Carol knew he had been her first time but wasn't confident it was his and reluctantly began to ask him.

"David?" Carol muttered

"Hmm" David responded

"Have you ever slept with anyone else before?" Carol asked with nerves filling her up

"No, you're my first time as well, I know you don't believe me but when I met you I just knew you were going to be my first which was why I was so keen. I really love you Carol and I want everyone to know" he said to her reassuringly whilst smiling into her eyes and stroking her soft hair. She cuddled into his chest feeling really in love. Suddenly someone opened the front door.

"David" Pat shouted upstairs

"Why is your mum home?" Carol said worried and anxiously trying to get dressed

"Because its half past 3, oh my god" he said as he jumped up to get dressed as quick as possible.

They both couldn't help but giggle to each other as they eagerly tried to get back into their uniform whilst hearing pat thunder upstairs to speak to David. She barged in just as David sat next to Carol pretending to read a book.

"David you're in deep trouble this time." Pat said angrily but was surprised to see Carol with David

"Carol Branning what are you doing here and why are you to bunking off school together?" Pat questioned David

"We just couldn't face detention so we bunked off to get some real school work done" David said trying to convince Pat. Pat though knowing that look knew exactly what had been going on "You can't lie to me David I'm your mum and I can see right through you? Pat responded confident David was lying.

"Alright mum Carol and I are together and we just wanted some time alone. We love each other." David claimed genuinely

"Right Carol go home and stay away from David you're both trouble for each other." Pat demanded

"Mum" David moaned

"You can't talk to me like that, David and I are an item and if you don't it like then that's your problem. I'm sick of hiding my feelings. I'm 13 nearly 14 and I just want to be with my boyfriend." Carol demanded confidently whilst sealing the statement with a passionate kiss with David before leaving.

David and Pat then had a long chat about how Carol would bring trouble his way and she would not be prepared to clean up the mess he would get himself into if he carried on seeing her. Meanwhile as Carol arrived home she was confronted by an angry Derek who knew about her cosy afternoon with David. He threatened Carol and forbid her to see David again. He began to get really angry so Carol showed her defiance and determination to keep her relationship with David going.

"I love him Derek and I'm going to carry on seeing him whether you like it or not" Carol said sternly

"David Wicks is a wrongun Carol and the sooner you see the better. I'm going to have to deal with him once and for all" Derek claimed leaving Carol fearing for David's safety until suddenly Carol's mum Reenie intervened.

"Derek you will not lay one finger on David as I'm warning you if you do I will make sure you have no part in this family. We owe it to Carol to give David a chance as she clearly feel strongly about him" Reenie said sympathetically truly wanting Carol to follow her heart and dreams and not settle into a loveless marriage like she had done with Carol's father Jim. Reenie wanted Carol to enjoy her life and thrive with love and passion which it was obvious to Reenie in seconds David was giving her.

"Alright mum, but if he steps out of line I'll deal with him once and for all. Let that be a warning to him. I hate that piece of lowlife." Derek angrily responded as he left the room.

It was clear from that moment on Carol and David's relationship would be a rocky road and they were never going to have the love and support of their families to help their romance. Despite the opposition Carol and David continued their relationship for the few weeks by having passionate encounters at the back of the bike sheds at school and down the sweltering canal at night with their families continuously opposed and concerned about where the relationship was heading. One thing was for sure David and Carol knew that they loved each other and always would which was deep rooted and would be in years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Carol and David strengthened their blossoming relationship as the next few weeks flew by. She was falling further in love with him every day and was sure he felt the same way. They couldn't deny the passion they felt for each other which made their relationship so intimate. It was October 1976 and Carol's birthday had arrived and David was determined to make it special. Knowing her so well made this easy for him as he knew she wouldn't like a fuss but he needed to show her that he loved her. He had planned a special day to celebrate her 14th birthday. The day would begin at school as Carol walked in and kissed David in front of a mortified teacher who saw their relationship as trouble.

"Morning darling" David whispered cheekily squeezing Carol's bum as she giggled and slowly kissed him.

"oooooh David and Carol" shouted one of David's mates as they walked by

"Happy Birthday" David said quietly knowing Carol would not want people to know as she struggled being the centre of attention.

"I've got something special planned later for you; just the two of us" David said confident she would be pleased and he was right as she smiled straight up at him.

"Thanks David, I love you" said Carol happy with his approach to her birthday celebrations.

The day at school dragged on all day but David didn't want to make Carol bunk off for the afternoon as he knew she was clever and had all these dream and ambitions of really making something of herself which was one of the things that made her so special to him and was what he loved her for. As the bell rang for the end of school David sneaked Carol off away from their mates who they would usually hang out with after school. He took her to the local park where he had laid out a romantic picnic in a quiet and quaint part of the park where nobody would see them.

"I paid Simon to bunk off and set it up for me as I knew you'd be annoyed if I left school. Is it okay?" David said hoping she was pleased

"David Wicks you are such a romantic. I love it." Carol responded with the biggest grin on her face. They sat their together for an hour or two just chatting about each other not knowing where they would be without one another. David pulled out a small present wrapped in tissue paper.

"It's only something little as I'm pretty skint at the moment" David said confident she would be pleased. She opened the present and it was a cassette of the greatest hits of 1976. She looked up at him and said "I've wanted this for ages but I don't have a cassette player David" Carol responded trying not to laugh.

"I'm working on it Carol. I promise I'll get you one for your fifteenth" David responded mischievously.

"And the greatest hits of 1977?" Carol asked.

"Of course sweetheart" David promised with a cheeky wink.

"Come here" said Carol as she pulled him towards her and passionately kissed him eventually leading to another little fumble. Their passionate encounters sometimes lacked romance but the love and desire they felt for one another was most definitely present. David and Carol both believed in living in the moment which was another quality which made their relationship so deep and strong.

David walked Carol home after their passionate encounter and was looking very pleased with himself tickling Carol's side as they walked down the street occasionally stopping to kiss. Carol said "you still owe me a cassette player" smiling at David who was determined to get her one and give her everything he could as she was the love of his life.

David and Carol had been together for a few months now and were beginning to develop such a depth in their relationship that would change them forever and make them realise what love really meant. Those months were never smooth with Carol and David regularly arguing which showed realism in their romance. Also they often faced the wrath of their families with Derek threatening David and Pat being strongly opposed to their relationship due to her dislike of Carol. However Carol had become a fiery young ambitious girl who was determined to make something of her life which proved an inspiration whereas David was far more rebellious and believed his own charm and manipulative skills would lead him to success. One afternoon they were together at David's talking. Carol's head was settled in David's lap as she lay across him on the sofa. Carol looked up at David and said with such drive

"You know I'm not going to be like my mum. I'm determined to conquer the world and make it sit up and notice me."

"You are going places Carol with your confidence and ambition" David assured her.

"What about yourself David?" Carol asked curious as to what his response would be.

"I'll make sure I'm alright. I'll look after us both." David replied with confidence.

"Come on let's go and meet up with our mates" David suggested.

"Ok but let's make sure we get some time alone later" Carol said as she just wanted to be alone with him.

"Definitely" David said as he kissed her.

That evening they went out with their mates and had a great time having a few drinks and a good old laugh but Carol did sometimes get annoyed with David's cocky attitude and confidence around their mates. Although he still managed to make her feel special and by far the prettiest girl of the bunch; this always charmed her. David did have a way with words and was admired by all the girls; but Carol was the only one he ever really cared and made an effort for as he knew a good thing when it came along. That night they arranged to meet down by the canal for another passionate encounter and David couldn't help but feel a tight not in his stomach as he waited for Carol to arrive; he felt as though he was flushed and burning up with nerves as that was how her presence made him feel. However David was good at putting up a front and being cocky and confident around her and especially their mates but Carol knew deep down they were both as lovesick as each other when it was just the two of them.

As several months flew by Carol and David just got stronger and stronger and they found themselves in a real life whirlwind romance. They spent every day at school together and were often in trouble for sneaking off to make love. Their relationship was frowned upon by many teachers at school who only saw the relationship heading for disaster. This made David more determined to keep their romance alive as he got a thrill out of being rebellious which was partly Carol's attraction to him. He was always in trouble with teachers and older boys at school and Carol couldn't help but love the thrill that came with David's troublesome ways. Also she knew the real David as she got to the bottom of his real feelings. He told her all about his childhood and how he wished his real dad Pete had been a part of life. Carol could relate to this as she felt unappreciated by her parents too who tended to dote on Derek and were preoccupied with her other siblings Max, Jack, April and Suzy to take much notice of her. Their relationship was never without drama though and they would be pushed to a make or break point as David's bad boy way would test the strength of their love and commitment to each other and their future.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carol and David's relationship was challenged as Carol faced heartbreak when David made a mistake which would test their love. Carol awoke one morning in the summer of 1976. They had had a tough week with Derek really on their case. She was determined to put things right with David after an argument they had had the previous evening about David purposely winding up Carol's brother Derek about his feelings for another local girl Jackie Bosch. Carol had sided with Derek which had really annoyed David and had made him feel pushed away as he had taken the bulk of Carol's aggression. Carol new she had overreacted and was desperate to apologise to David. She went looking for him everywhere she thought he could be and suddenly came across him kissing another girl Stephanie Dobson in the café they often went to.

"David?" Carol said with both anger and upset

"Carol I can explain wait darling" David pleaded

"Don't even bother you cheating ratback!" she shouted as she poured water in his face and slapped him

Carol ran out of the café trying to hide the tears running down her cheeks which David immediately noticed.

"God, what a drama queen". Stephanie joked

"Shut up, Carol's worth ten of you and I love her. You're just desperate" David harshly answered her back. He immediately chased after Carol and caught her up as she was crying and walking down the street. She ignored him until they suddenly found themselves down by the canal where most of their romantic trysts had occurred. Carol sat down at the familiar bench they would meet at and continued to cry with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Carol please don't cry. Let's talk about it" David pleaded making sure he made eye contact with her.

"Why David?" she cried

"Because I'm an idiot and in a moment of stupidity I felt so pushed away from you that I made a stupid decision. I'm so sorry Carol. I love you." David claimed sincerely

Touched by his honesty Carol allowed him to cuddle and comfort her until she stopped crying. Once she had calmed down Carol boldly said "Where do we go from here then?"

"I still love you Carol. I always will. Please don't push me away because it brings out the worst in me. We are always at our best when it's just me and you. I promise I won't do anything like that again. I can't bear the thought of losing you." David begged as he spoke from the heart. Carol couldn't face letting him go and in a moment of madness kissed him resulting in a quick fumble by the canal. As David zipped up his flyers and held her in his arms she said with a strong warning "If you cheat on me again I'll rip your balls off". They both looked at each other and began to laugh and as they sat there in a warm and loving embrace they realised their romance was strong and they would each never feel love in the same way towards anyone else.

As two weeks shot by Carol and David quickly put David's dalliance behind them and were soon back to their best. They stumbled into the Branning house one evening laughing and joking whilst cheekily kissing one another. They sneaked into the lounge and opened Jim's drinks cabinet looking for some alcohol. They found a bottle of Asti which they took and ran out of the house with drinking along the streets whilst giggling to each other in a tipsy state. Carol drunkenly shouted "I love you David Wicks and I always will" she followed this by passionately kissing and dropping the empty which then smashed on the concrete. They ran down the road laughing and were both a bit wasted. Carol began to feel ill and threw up on the side of the road. David was less drunk and held her hair back for her whilst she was being sick. He walked her to a bench in the park and cuddled her. He then surprised her by saying "I love you Carol Branning and I always will". This showed her he felt the same way as she did which reassured her he would always care for her. As they began to recover David walked her home making sure she was safe.

The next night Carol was getting dressed up; wearing a mini tartan skirt and a low cut blouse to go out with David and her mates. It was Clive Salisbury's 14th birthday party in the community centre which was a good excuse to go out as opposed to having to sneak out of the house to meet David down the canal at night. At the party David was again more arrogant than when it was just the two of them which irritated Carol; it also showed her what a bad boy he was which was in an odd way her attraction to him. As the party went on David started drinking a dodgy concoction of cider pernod and black which got him wasted quickly. He and Carol were kissing when he felt ill which concerned her. She helped him get cleaned up and then held is head in her lap and began stroking his hair making sure she looked after him. It made David realise how special Carol was and how in love he was with her. Carol walked him home when he felt better.

"Thanks Carol, I love you sweetheart" David said as he looked into her eyes longingly.

"I love you too David, let's get you home and into bed to sleep it off" Carol insisted

"Will you join me" David cheekily proposed

"Oi, you need to sleep" Carol laughed jabbing him in the side.

"Go on you know you want to." He said charmingly kissing her neck causing her to giggle and give in.

They crept upstairs to David's bedroom and luckily his younger brother Simon was staying at his mates and so David took Carol in his arms and they drunkenly made love in his bed. They fell asleep afterwards in each other's arms and again both felt each other's love. They were awoken by a slammed door and David's mum Pat walked in and caught them in bed together.

"Get up and get straight downstairs" she angrily insisted

"David what are we going to say" Carol asked nervously trying not to laugh

"Say nothing; she can hardly talk can she? The way she puts it about" David responded annoyed

"David come on she's still your mum, I know you love her." Carol said looking straight into his eyes making him realise she knew him as well as he knew himself.

David and Carol came downstairs and faced Pat's response to their passionate endeavour. She shouted "What do you think you're doing? You are both only 14, I understand you think you love each other but this is only going to end one way. I told you before you are both trouble for each other so I'll warn you again to stay away from each other."

"Pat we love each other; you can't stop us seeing each other. I'll see you at school David" She said as she kissed him

"Bye Carol. I love you" called David as she left the house.

"I'm warning you David you're going to get yourself in loads of trouble with her" Pat said genuinely concerned for her son as she knew of Derek's aggression

David ignored his mum and went back upstairs satisfied he and Carol were back on track and for the first few weeks they were. Their romance was again about to suffer the consequences of their reckless behaviour and bring them to the realisation that they were still just kids and really had no idea what they were doing until it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A couple of weeks went by and Carol began to feel sick and wasn't sure what was happening to her. Suddenly she then realised she was sick nearly every morning and it dawned on her she might be pregnant as her David were young and hadn't really been that careful. Carol knew everything would blow up if she was pregnant and she was so scared for herself and David's future in a way she had never been before. Carol went to the chemist before school to buy a pregnancy test desperately hoping no one would see her. She wanted to tell David but she wanted to be sure as for the first time she wasn't sure how he would react. Carol took the test in the school toilet and after several nerve racking minutes she realised she was definitely pregnant. She was only 14 and so scared; she needed David to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. The day at school went so slowly which was agonising for Carol as she desperately needed to talk to David. At lunch time she found David and dragged him out of school.

"Carol I thought you didn't like bunking off." David said confused.

"I don't but we need to talk" carol responded which worried David.

She dragged him down the canal as there was usually few people there at that time of day. David was very confused and was concerned when he noticed Carol was shaking. Reluctantly after moments of silence he said

"What's wrong Carol? You can tell me"

"I don't know how to say it" she responded nervously

"Are you finishing with me" David Boldly asked

"NO, I'm pregnant" she said in desperation knowing there was no good way to tell him.

David remained silent for several moments not knowing what to say and Carol instantly wished she hadn't told him. David was shocked as he never thought this would happen as being so young it was never really something that crossed his mind. One moment he was having a quick fumble with Carol and the next, bang, he was faced with the prospect of being a dad and that terrified him as he knew he was too selfish and unreliable to be a dad.

"David I'm scared" Carol said shaking with nerves

"It's okay. I'll be here for you" he said as he cuddled her

This was exactly what she needed to hear from him as she was absolutely terrified as any 14 year old girl would be if pregnant at that age. David was so freaked out and had no idea what to do or who to tell. They barely saw each other for the next week as they were both so confused and knew they were going to have to tell their parents. Carol went first and confessed to her mum and dad she was pregnant.

"What?" Carol's dad Jim said with anger and disbelief.

"I'm pregnant." Carol repeated

"You can't be" said Jim raging

"You stupid little girl so what are you going to do? And WHO is the father? Not David Wicks" Jim shouted with such anger

Reenie held Carol's hand and looked concerned for her "Don't shout at her Jim can't you see she's terrified".

"It's ok Carol we'll sort it all out don't be scared" Reenie said comfortingly.

"What's going on?" Derek said with aggression as he barged in the kitchen.

"Carol's up the duff" Jim said enraged

"I'll kill him, you're 14 and my beautiful baby sister; he's ruined your life" Derek said angrily

"It's not his fault" Carol pleaded

"Shut up Carol of course it is I'm going to kill him and you're having an abortion" demanded Derek

"What" Carol said upset as she was developing an attachment and could never imagine herself getting rid of her and David's baby?

"You're not keeping it." Insisted Derek and Jim

"That's my choice. You can't make me have an abortion". Carol responded with strength as she was determined to make her own decision.

"Wait till I get my hands on David Wicks" Derek growled determined to make him pay for getting Carol pregnant.

Carol never meant for Derek to find out she was pregnant so was desperate to see David and make sure she protected him from being hurt by her psychotic brother. She was also eager to know what he thought they should do even though she knew on the face of it he'd want her to have an abortion. However she wanted to get past David's fears and make him realise it's their baby and they'll love it like they love each other.

It was now David's turn to talk and he asked his mum if he could talk to her. David was surprised when she sat down and gave him time, but the mother and son moment as soon spoilt when David said

"Mum Carol's pregnant"

"Oh you have got to be joking. I warned you'd get yourself in trouble. Were you not at least being careful" Pat said with anger but concern.

"Sort of... I thought we were but maybe not all the time" responded a confused David.

"What do I do mum?" Said David looking scared

"You stand by Carol whatever decision she makes" said Pat encouraging him to do the right thing unlike she had her whole life.

David and Carol went somewhere quiet the next day at school and David confessed to Carol that he was scared and just wasn't ready to be a dad and thought she should have an abortion. Carol was reluctant as deep down she wanted the baby. They held hands tightly as they were both so scared but knew they loved each other.

"Derek knows and he's determined to get you" said Carol worried for David

"Brilliant that's all I need. Don't worry Carol I'll be careful" David said to reassure her knowing she was worried for his safety.

"Carol you should have an abortion as we don't want to be parents yet do we? Maybe in the future but we're too young it'll destroy us, we'll resent each other and the baby for tying us down when we should be having a laugh and enjoying our lives" said David

"That's what got us in this mess in the first place, maybe your right." Carol answered unsure

"Carol you cannot have this baby. I've got the money here £100. I'll go with you to the clinic and we'll get it sorted" insisted David trying to show some compassion

"No I can't have an abortion. I'm carrying our baby and I just can't have it flushed down a hospital toilet" Carol answered getting angry at David.

"Here is the money, at least think about it. I really do think it's for the best. I want better for you Carol. You've got such a bright future." He said stroking her hair.

"I'll think about it." Carol said reluctantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school and we'll talk more about it." He said as he kissed her good night.

On the way home David couldn't help but think about Carol and the baby. He was beginning to think like Carol that it may not be such a bad thing and that he could be a good dad and boyfriend and maybe even husband to Carol; after all he would have to grow up one day so why not now with someone he really loves. Suddenly David was just arriving home as he was ambushed by Derek and 5 other big lads. They confronted him about Carol's pregnancy.

"I'm going to kill you for knocking up my sister. She's 14. It's sick and your scum. You are going to pay for it. Come and lads lets teach him a lesson" roared Derek into David's face

The boys kicked and punched David for several minutes with him on the floor in agony. He was scared for his life but all he could do was think about Carol and the baby. He was bleeding all over and covered in nasty bruises and his whole body had gone numb. Pat heard the lads outside and saw what they had done to David. She attempted to stop them and warn them on. Derek turned to pat and held her up by the throat against the wall and said

"Pat Wicks you are a slapper and I'm warning you to leave Walford with your family and take your scumbag of a son with you or I'll kill him and make sure you all pay."

Pat was terrified and shaking to her core as she knew Derek was psychotic and would follow through with his threat. She knelt to the pavement where David's almost lifeless body laid. Pat nervously called an ambulance as she cradled her son in her arms praying for him to be okay and dedicating herself to making sure she protected from now on. The evening had changed Pat's view as a parent as she realised David needed her now more than he had ever needed her before.

As David was rushed into intensive care Pat, Simon and Brian anxiously waited to see if David was going to be okay as he had a punctured lung and numerous broken ribs. Meanwhile Derek arrived home at the Branning's house mentioning nothing what had just gone on and how he had nearly killed David. Carol held the £100 in her hand trying to make the agonising choice of whether she should have the baby or not.

"I'll go with you for abortion tomorrow Carol" mentioned Derek

"Shut up Derek I'm going to keep my baby" Carol said as she left the room

"Disappointing Carol, very disappointing" Derek shouted.

Carol once again was having terrible morning sickness as she got ready for school. She was determined to go though as she was desperate to see David and tell him she had decided to have the baby with or without his support. She was disappointed to see that David had not come to school believing him to have reverted to his cowardly ways as opposed to facing her and the decision which she had made. As soon as the school day had ended Carol went to her first hospital appointment which was the first scan of her baby which she really wanted David to be at. As she walked towards the hospital entrance passed A&E she saw Pat standing outside. Carol immediately asked

"Pat what are you doing here? Where is David?"

"David has just come out of intensive care with a punctured lung and four broken ribs as your brother knocked seven bells out of him last night as he came home" said Pat with a worried look on her face

"Oh my god I'll go and see him after I've had my scan" Said Carol

"Now you listen here girl if you've got any sense you'll stay well away from David and get yourself an abortion as soon as possible. Your brother Derek is a psycho." Pat fiercely advised Carol

"I'll never forgive Derek for this, I promise I'll make sure he leaves David alone" Carol responded with empathy

"It's too late I've moved the family away from Walford and taken David out of school. I'm sorry but I have to protect my son; he's not safe here." Pat said walking away from a distressed Carol.

"Where are moving to?" Carol shouted to Pat who ignored her as she strutted away.

Carol was now more scared than ever but furious at Derek for hurting David. Carol went for a scan and discovered she was carrying a healthy baby girl and was already 15 weeks she was both thrilled and surprised. She could see her baby move which pulled at her heartstrings as that was herself and David's treasure and she was never going to let it go. Carol left the room holding the picture of the baby as she headed for the A&E department and asked to see David Wicks. A kind nurse who could see the fear in Carol's eyes led her to the room where David was recuperating. She was shocked by what Derek had done to David and was determined he was going to have nothing to do with her baby girl. She held David's hand and he was so pleased to see her feeling instantly comforted by her presence. After moments of silence Carol said

"I'm keeping our baby David".

"Are you sure Carol?" David said fearfully.

"Yes, look this is our baby girl; she's 15 weeks old and apparently a very healthy baby" Said Carol smiling at David as she could feel him growing attached.

David looked at the picture for ages before he said anything just holding Carol's hand as tight as he could. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but was determined the do the right thing for Carol and their daughter.

"She's beautiful." He said softly smiling into Carol's eyes despite his face being covered in bruises.

"Mum's moving us away for a while to stop Derek killing me but I'll keep in touch and wait for the right time to tell everyone we are still together and having our baby." David said with sincerity as he gently kissed her despite the pain it caused him.

Carol was so pleased by his commitment to her and their baby and although she knew they had a tough time ahead she was comforted by the thought of them being a family just herself David and their baby girl. That kept Carol going even though her and David couldn't see each other as much she still felt close and connected with him as she carried their growing baby girl and he had vowed his loyalty and commitment to her which was always going to be the hardest thing for a jack the lad bad boy like David Wicks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carol didn't see David for the next few weeks and began to think she'd never see him again. She had no idea where Pat had moved them away too so she couldn't go and see him. She began to feel their baby girl grow inside her which gave her a warm feeling and made her always feel close to David. Carol was at home day dreaming trying to imagine what her future would be like and Derek walked in

"Told you he was a wrongun. You disappoint me Carol. Over my dead body were you ever going to end up with David Wicks?" Derek said smugly

"Drop dead Derek. You have ruined everything for me. I won't forgive you for destroying me and David" said Carol with disgust.

"You're a fool Carol; you are ruining your life." Said Derek

"Whatever" said Carol said as she stormed out

Carol walked down the street and was beginning to believe that David really had deserted her and she was going to have to face raising their baby alone. Suddenly one of David's friends saw Carol and said

"You alright Carol I haven't seen you much since David left.

"Yeah I'm ok Adam" said Carol unsurely

"You should come out sometime and have a laugh? How's the baby?" said Adam

"It's fine" Carol said

"You and David must be getting nervous now as it is not long before the baby's due, is it?" Asked Adam

Carol began to cry so Adam put his arm around her comforting her and said

"Don't cry Carol it'll be ok, you and David will be alright when the baby comes. You'll manage and we'll help if you need us" said Adam

"What are you talking about? Have you heard from David? Carol questioned

"Yeah he asked me to look out for you and make sure you're ok. Have you not got any of the letters he's sent?" Adam said

"I haven't had any letters from David." Carol said confused.

"He told me he sent you letters. Did you not get them?" Said Adam

"No obviously not, do you know where he is?" Asked Carol anxiously.

"He made me promise not to say as his mum is terrified your brother will find them and kill them." Said Adam.

"Please Adam I need to see him and talk to him" begged Carol.

"He lives in Romford, just make sure your psycho brother Derek doesn't find out" Adam said as he handed David's address to Carol.

Carol folded the piece of paper up as small as possible and placed in her bra as she knew Derek must have intercepted letters and would have been snooping for anything he could to find out where David was. She was determined to see David and talk to him about their future as Derek was sure to not just let them be together with their baby.

The next day Carol went to school and was trying to make the most of it as she would soon have to leave to have the baby. After school she went to Walford tube station and set about heading to Romford to find David and after an hour and a half of looking she found the house and nervously knocked on the door. Fortunately David answered the door and was shocked but really happy to see Carol.

"Carol. What are you doing here? How did you find me?" David said worried for her safety.

"I made Adam tell me. He said you've sent me letters which I haven't received." Said Carol

"What you haven't got any of my letters, I thought you were just ignoring me and didn't want me to be involved. I'm guessing Derek's got them then." Said David annoyed.

"Probably he's making my life miserable at the moment. Of course I want you to be involved David we've missed you" said Carol as she held David's hand against her baby bump.

As they sat on the sofa David and Carol looked in to each other's eyes and couldn't help but smile at each other. David held her in his arms stroking her stomach with pure affection. Suddenly he said

"Oh I've got something for you. Come upstairs."

"Ok" Carol said with raised eyebrows knowing that look in David's eye

David took her into his bedroom and handed her a present which was wrapped in a plastic bag.

"Here you are" he said smiling as he handed her the bag

She opened it and found the cassette player and a tape of the greatest hits of 1977 which he had promised to buy her which were wrapped in baby grow which read Daddy's little girl. Carol looked up at him smiling and whispered thanks into a passionate kiss which lead to them making love. They were so in love and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. Pat came home and went upstairs and found them asleep in bed cuddling. She couldn't help but smile and have a warm feeling knowing what it felt like to be with the love of your life. She couldn't help but feel scared for them and her family but knew Carol and David were not to be kept apart and wanted to help them. Pat and Carol had never go on that well but the they shared a love for David and the baby. Pat left them alone and began making dinner downstairs quietly trying not to wake them knowing Simon would not be home till later; so would not disturb them.

Carol and David eventually awoke and realised it was 7pm. Carol was terrified as she knew she'd be in trouble and Derek would know she's been with David. She rushed out and promised to come back as she loved him and wanted to be with him. He said he felt the same and let her go trusting her to protect him from her violent brother. David talked to Pat about his feelings for Carol and Pat said

"You'll regret if you let her and the baby go as she's got under your skin and believe me feelings like that stay with you forever"

Pat could see her and Frank's feelings were like a mirror against Carol and David's and she was determined to make sure David and Carol gave their relationship a go as she had always wished her and Frank had done.

Carol arrived home and was immediately subjected to an inquisition by Derek.

"Where have you been?" Roared Derek.

"I was out with my mates" lied Carol innocently

"You're lying I know that look. Where is he?" Derek said.

"Who?" Carol said trying not to let off any clues.

"Wicks, I know that's where you have been Carol. I'll kill him" said Derek determined to make sure Carol was nowhere near David even if that meant her having to face raising her baby alone.

Carol wanted to kill Derek as she knew he had hidden her letters which were personal between herself and David. She couldn't help but feel happy that night as she lay in her bed clutching her baby bump but wished David was there. She missed being able to feel his deep breath against her neck and hear his heartbeat as she leaned against his chest. Also she longed to feel his hands around her body which made her feel safe and protected from the world.

The next week Carol wanted to go and see David. She knew it was dangerous which gave her a little thrill inside. She didn't want to be showered with gifts and treated like a queen by some nice boring man. All she wanted was David as their spark was so strong and part of it came from being naughty and unpredictable. Carol being heavily pregnant now was finding it difficult to sneak around and make sure Derek didn't see her but she was determined to meet him this time as he was desperate to see her and had something special planned. Carol made it to David's without being seen and she immediately rushed towards him a cuddled him tight.

"Blimey Carol you have missed me. God you are big and heavy now" David whined joking with pain

"Oi, I'm carrying your baby cheeky" Carol said jabbing him in the side

"I missed you" David smiled charmingly

"I've missed you too but you are not getting any tonight as my ankles are so swollen and I need looking after" says Carol

"Well you've come to the right place. I'll give you a massage if you like as long as I get one in return" David said winking at her. She couldn't help but smile totally smitten.

"So what have you got planned then lover boy" Carol said surprising him with her forward ness.

"Well, I was going to cook us a meal and woo you, why what do you fancy doing" David said looking well up for sex.

"No, I know that look I'm too tired. Go and get us some fish and chips as that's what me and the baby wants" demanded Carol

"Yes sweetheart, I'll be 10 minutes" David said as he rushed to go and get some fish and chips from the chippy around the corner.

Carol then rushed upstairs to David's room and began to get undressed. Underneath her clothes she was wearing just a t shirt which David gave her to wear in bed and some sexy knickers. She lay on the bed waiting to surprise him. He arrived home and saw no sign of Carol and called off her upstairs

"Carol!"

"I'm in your room David" Carol responded

David rushed upstairs with the fish and chips and feared there was something wrong until he saw Carol lying on the bed with barely any clothes on.

"You are full of surprises Carol" said David as he got onto bed with her and they made love. Afterwards he stood by his words and massaged her swollen ankles as he had promised while she tucked into the fish and chips which she had been craving since she arrived. David then went downstairs to make them both a cup of tea and Carol followed him wearing nothing but his school shirt. She sat on his lap as he sat at the kitchen table and they kissed passionately until suddenly David felt the baby kick. He couldn't believe that Carol was actually carrying a real life baby and it hit home to him that it was his job to protect her and the baby which required him to step up and be a man; something David always felt he could never do.

"She's going to trouble" Carol joked to David as she knew he was scared

"She's perfect, you're perfect" said David smiling into Carol's eyes and caressing her stomach.

Suddenly the front door opened and Pat came in with bags of shopping and said

"David! Give us a hand with this shopping will you please love".

As she walked into the kitchen she saw Carol sitting there wearing nothing but David's shirt and David wearing only a t-shirt and boxers.

"What has going on? You two are only 15 you should be doing your homework and helping out" said Pat genuinely

"We were doing homework. Practical biology" said David as he winked at Carol and kissed her.

"You two are trouble do you know that? You should be getting home Carol otherwise your brothers will come looking for you and I don't want them knowing where we are." Said Pat

"Ok, at least you don't have to live with Derek. I tell you he is having absolutely nothing to do with my daughter" Carol responded sternly

As she went upstairs to get dressed Pat warned David that at some point he would have to take responsibility and provide for Carol and the baby which would mean getting a job and a home. She also told him he would have to face Derek and Carol's parents and that he had no easy battle ahead. This hit home to David and as he kissed Carol and saw her out he got this overwhelming urge to disappear and leave Carol to deal with everything but was reluctant to leave the love of his life and daughter to fend for themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carol's due date was approaching and she had heard nothing from David in the past month. She was beginning to realise she was going to have to be a single parent as David was unlikely to stick around and be a reliable, dependable and loyal father and boyfriend. Carol knew her priority had to be a her daughter and her welfare and not how she felt about David.

"You're going to be all on your own with your brat sis. You should have got rid when you had the chance" said Derek as he left the house to most likely to cause trouble and terrorise the neighbourhood.

His words had hit a nerve and made Carol determined to put on a brave face and hide her true feelings from her family. She asked David's friends at school whether they had heard from him but they had no idea where he was and told Carol to focus on her daughter and forget David who they believed had gone for good. Carol knew the family she had imagined and dreamed her and David could be was becoming a distant memory which brought tears to her eyes.

The next day she was out walking down the canal reminiscing of herself and David's passionate encounters and she began to feel sharp pains in her stomach and suddenly her waters broke and she realised she was in labour. Fortunately David's mate Adam who had told her where David was came by with his girlfriend and they helped Carol and called an ambulance to take her to hospital

"Thanks guys" said Carol breathlessly

"It's alright Carol I can't imagine how you scared you must be" said Adam with genuine concern as he waited with Carol for the ambulance.

"Adam if you know where David is or where he might be please promise you'll let him know I'm having the baby. I really need him" Carol said desperate for David to be by her side.

"I promise Carol I'll do my best to find him and let him know"Adam said holding Carol's hand with reassurance

Carol was rushed to hospital into the maternity unit and was told she had to wait until she was fully dilated to go through to the delivery room. They said it could be a while yet until the baby was ready to come out. Carol was in agony and just wanted it to be over. The hospital insisted on calling her parents as she was only 15 but she insisted they only call her mum who was a lot calmer and more understanding of her feelings for David. Reenie sat with Carol for several hours as she waited to give birth

"Don't worry Carol darling. It'll be okay because your strong" said Reenie whilst stroking Carol's hair.

Meanwhile Adam was ringing round frantically trying to get into touch with David realising how much Carol needed him. Finally he tracked him down and went to see him.

"David mate, where have you been?" Said Adam as he approached David.

"Alright Adam I've been keeping away as Carol's brothers are determined to kill me" said David

"David, Carol went into labour this afternoon and she begged me to try and find you and let you know. She really needs you mate" said Adam

"Is she okay?" Said David

"She's terrified David just like you are now. She needs you there now David" said Adam sternly to David.

"I can't mate. Carol and the baby are better off without me" said David

"That's rubbish and you know it. Pull yourself together David and stop being scared of Derek and be there for Carol and your baby. You love her David. Nothing's stronger than that mate" said Adam

"Alright I'll go now mate. Thanks Adam" said David glad that he got in touch with him.

"No worries mate. Remember I'm always here for you whenever you need me" said Adam

Carol had been in labour for 8 hours and was just about ready to go into the delivery room. She was still hoping David would turn up. She gave birth to beautiful baby girl with her mum by her side. She named her little girl Bianca. Carol looked at Bianca with pure love and always knew she would be a special gift.

"Mummy loves you Bianca" Carol said as she kissed her head.

Seconds after there was a voice that said "And so does Daddy" and there was David standing at the door looking over at Carol and newly born Bianca. Carol looked up in shock but was thrilled to see that David had come to see them clinging on to hope that he would stick around

"Your mum and the nurses said I could come and see you Carol" said David

"Well then, come and see us then" said Carol

David walked over and stood next to Carol's bed and held her hand.

"Here you are David this us our daughter Bianca" said Carol as she handed Bianca to David thrusting him into fatherhood.

He looked in to Bianca's eyes for several minutes in disbelief at how beautiful she was. "She's gorgeous Carol" he said stroking Bianca's cheek and kissing her head. He then looked at Carol and said "I love you" and they passionately kissed. David then laid on the bed next to Carol and held her in his arms as she held Bianca and they just stared at her for ages.

"Get your hands off my sister and her daughter you piece of scum!" Shouted Derek as he grabbed David and punched him knocking him to ground. Carol put Bianca in her baby bed and stood in front of David stopping Derek from beating him up.

"Leave him alone you're a vicious vile thug. You're not my brother. GET OUT!" Roared Carol. Derek looked at her with anger and disappointment. He then turned his eyes to Bianca and picked her up.

"Oh, Is this Bianca eh? Our Carol's little girl. It's a shame she's going to ruin your life Carol and destroy and crush your dreams. Why don't we just get rid of her?" Said Derek clearly in a maniac state.

"Give her to me Derek; she's our baby" said Carol desperately

"I can't Carol and I can't allow you and him to be together. I won't stand for it. So I'm taking Bianca away from you" said Derek

"NO, please Derek give her back" shouted Carol in hysterical tears. Then David stood his ground and went over to Derek and grabbed Bianca from him so quickly he couldn't resist. David handed her straight back to Carol.

"Don't you ever touch our little girl ever again. Now get out no one wants you here!"said David sternly trying to hold his ground even though he was scared whit less.

"I think you had better leave before I call the police" said a nurse to Derek showing him the door.

"Fine, if I see you again I'm going to kill you" Derek viciously warned David before being thrown out.

"Are you okay Carol" said David holding her and Bianca tightly against his chest"

"Yeah we're fine thanks to you. I always said you'd be a good dad" she said smiling at him and brushing her hand against his cheek.

"Well we'll see" said David not confident he could be a reliable father at such a young age but Carol knew deep down he adored her and Bianca which was all the mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For the next few weeks Carol lived at home with her parents and with the help of her mum took Bianca to see David as often as she could. She constantly feared that Derek would find out and kill David or harm Bianca. However she was determined to keep David in herself and Bianca's lives. Although this was difficult for Carol it worked well for David as it meant he wasn't constantly demanded to step up 24/7 and be a father. However Pat told David he would have to support Carol and make a firm commitment to her at some point or leave her life forever. Pat wasn't convinced David would be able to be the doting father Carol wanted him to be but she did recognise that Carol and David had something special.

As the months went by Carol needed David to find them somewhere to live which David didn't want to do as he just wasn't ready for that commitment. One night they had a massive row at David's.

"If we're going to give Bianca a stable home then we have to find somewhere to live and be a proper couple" said Carol

"Yeah alright Carol. Don't go on about it. I'll sort something soon" David said whilst tickling Bianca's belly obviously not really taking in what she was saying.

"Look Carol she's smiling; she's a little cracker" said David joyfully as he kissed Bianca's cheek not seeing the frustration in Carol's eyes.

"Give her to me" said Carol in an angry tone as she strapped Bianca in her pram.

"You're not going yet are you? We've got ages yet. I promise I'll show you some attention later" said David attempting to seduce and charm Carol. She couldn't help but smile and laugh as he kissed her neck and tickled her side.

"No David come on, we need to make some plans for the future. Bianca's nearly 6 months old and I'm doing all the work and you only ever see us every few weeks. I can't sneak around anymore. It's too difficult and it's not fair on Bianca." Said Carol

"Carol I can't just magic us a perfect life with a nice house. Jesus I'm only 15 what do you want from me?" Said David frustrated.

"So am I and you're just leaving it to me to bring up Bianca on my own. I'm sick of your selfish and childish ways" said Carol

"Well you chose to have her" said David in a fit of rage.

"If that's how you feel you are having nothing to do with me and Bianca. We're over David. I have to protect Bianca from your

selfishness. Don't contact us again."said Carol as she rushed out with Bianca secretly hoping David would chase after which he didn't.

David felt relieved as he suddenly didn't have the pressure on him to pull his fingers out and provide for Carol and Bianca. However he had developed a bond with Bianca and still adored Carol which made him doubt whether he would be able to turn his back on them. For several months David continued to ignore his responsibilities and by the time he was 16 felt he couldn't go back and be a proper Dad to Bianca David became fed up of Pat's promiscuous behaviour and felt sickened by the fact that he had also let his baby girl down by not being there. Bianca would have been 1 at that point going on 2 and David truly know what he was missing but was determined to allow Carol to move on from him and his bad boy ways. Abandonment had become a characteristic past through David's family and although he still adored Carol he felt he couldn't go back.

Meanwhile Carol had convinced herself David was in her past and would never return and so had begun another teenage romance with Gary Bolton who she was now engaged to and pregnant by. However she knew that her feelings for David were still very much there and always would be so she attempted to use bitterness to push down her feelings which would have a lasting impact on her relationships in future.

David had moved in with his new lovely girlfriend Lorraine Foster from Bolton primarily to escape his family life and his mother's promiscuous behaviour. However Lorraine wanted commitment and David felt suffocated not long after his son Joe was born when he was 18. He couldn't help thinking about Carol but had convinced himself that he would've let her down which he knew he would do with Lorraine eventually.

However hard Carol and David tried they both knew they couldn't get rid of the love they felt for each other and just knew and hoped that one day they would stop running away and commit to each other and just felt sad that they were just too young to cope with their feelings and responsibilities they were forced to face. Those deep feelings were always there though and no one else came close.

To be continued in sequel – Reignited teenage romance


End file.
